The invention relates to packages of bottles and like containers and carriers therefor. Such bottles or like containers are of the type including a reduced neck portion above the body portion. The neck portions may be closed with various forms of caps, such as screw caps or pressed-on caps, and in these forms, the lower edge of the cap presents an annular outward shoulder. In other forms of bottles and like containers, there is often provided an outward annular bead below the end of the neck portion and in this type of container, this bead may provide the outward shoulder. There are various forms of carriers for these types of bottles or containers, such as those made from sheet plastic material, cardboard and the like, which may in flat sheet form or folded to tubular and other shapes with upper openings to supportingly engage beneath the neck shoulder means as provided by the depending skirt edges of the container caps or by the neck bead as the case may be. The containers may be variously arranged in package form according to the carrier configuration. Thus, the containers may be arranged in parallel rows as in a six pack or in single line array, or even circular.